


Don't lose your way

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [34]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Games, M/M, Matchmaker!Maia, Nervous!Alex, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Stars on Ice 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Alex still really wants to ask Javi on a date but needs some help. Set during Stars on ice 2018 (and after karaoke and dancing).
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Alex Shibutani
Series: Quarantink 2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Don't lose your way

**Author's Note:**

> Part 36 of quarantine challenge - prompt: game over
> 
> Continuation of my fic Lead the way (part 11 of quarantine challenge) but it's not necessary to read it first.

Dancing with Javi was nice, really really nice. And that was a problem. Since that evening Alex hadn't been thinking about anything else. That was not completely true. He was also thinking about the fast approaching end of the shows.

Maia nudged Alex who was sitting at the table looking at breakfast with a miserable expression on his face and holding a phone with an unfinished game in his hand. "Hey, Alex, what's wrong?"

"Just thinking."

Maia looked at him intently without saying a word.

"Fine. I'm thinking about Javi. Here you have it. I'm just thinking how amazing he is and how much I want him, want to date him and the shows will end and game over. He'll go to Spain and I'll be alone."

"Brother, just say this _to Javi_. Why do you think he danced with you in the first place?" Maia remarked.

"You think he wants to date me?" Alex asked, incredulous.

Maia just threw her hands up and left the table.

"So he does want to ... date me, right?" Alex asked himself aloud.

"Hi, Alex," Javi came to the table and lingered with his hand on Alex's shoulder ...

 _"That's a good sign, right?"_ Alex thought and looked up from the game to Javi.

In that moment someone shoved Javi who in turn shoved Alex who dropped his phone.

"Uff, it's okay. The display is fine," he checked immediately.

"Oh, sorry, for the lost game," Javi said.

"Lost game?" Alex asked quietly, shocked.

"There," Javi pointed at the display. "It says game over."

Alex had never felt such a relief. "It doesn't matter," he smiled.

From the corner of his eye he saw Maia gesticulating wildly, so he manned up, smiled and winked: "I can play again. Or we can play together. In my room."


End file.
